Datei:Three Lights Song - Nagareboshi He (Shooting Star)
Beschreibung Sung by the Three Lights: Niiyama Shiho as Seiya Sakamoto Chika as Yaten Tsunoda Narumu as Taiki Translation by Hank Chen Lyrics: Search for your love..... Search for your love Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight) ano hiboku ha mamore nakute kuyashi namida kora e ta dake ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart) Search for your love, sora no suishou Search for your love, nakanai de kure Search for your love, hontou ha, dakishimetai no sa Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru) boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru) ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess) boku no princess kotaete, Answer for me Imasugu, Answer for me Kotaete, Answer for me Yasashiku, Answer for me To oiyo sora kakenuketeku nagareboshi ni nega uyoima aitai to sasayaku (tsutae teyo starlight) toki ga sugite otona ni naru boku no yatsuto kizu ita no sa tarinai kakera ni (sobaniite sweetheart) Serach for your love, ginga unabara Search for your love, furehata da you Search for your love, kuru o shisani nagasarete yuku Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru) boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru) ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess) boku no princess kotaete, Answer for me Imasugu, Answer for me Kotaete, Answer for me Yasashiku, Answer for me Kotaete, Answer for me Imasugu, Answer for me Kotaete, Answer for me Yasashiku, Answer for me Translate: Search for your love..... Search for your love You are always shining, Your smile is just like a tiny star. I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight) That day I couldn't protect you, I can only hold my remorseful tears, What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart) Search for your love, crystal of the universe Search for your love, don't cry for me Search for your love, as a matter of fact I love to hold you tightly. I've always been looking for your sweet smell, to convey my voice. (I love you) Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess) Our Princess Answer me right away (Answer for me) Anwer me gently (Answer for me) Answer me right away (Answer for me) Passing through the remote night sky, I'm making a wish in front of a shooting star. I'm mumbling to myself to see you, (please convey my message starlight) Time flies by quickly, I've grown up. Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not enough. (please stand by my side sweetheart) Search for your love, the silver seed Search for your love, the boat is floating Search for your love, madly I was swept away by the current. I've always been looking for your sweet smell, to convey my voice. (I love you) Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess) Our Princess Answer me right away (Answer for me) Anwer me gently (Answer for me) Answer me right away (Answer for me) Answer me right away (Answer for me) Anwer me gently (Answer for me) Answer me right away (Answer for me) Kategorie:Videos